<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loki's Scream House by fanficshiddles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383395">Loki's Scream House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles'>fanficshiddles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Douching, F/M, Forced Orgasm, God of Lies, Haunted House, Magic, Pain, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Restraints, Sadist Loki, Torture, Trapped, Trickster - Freeform, blowjob, dildo, don't scream!, enema, forced penetration, knots in rope, rope burns, scream house, shower head, tasks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey goes to Loki’s Scream House, not expecting to actually scream. But Loki likes to play and torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loki's Scream House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Casey was so annoyed that her friends had all bailed on her. On Halloween, no less.</p><p>They said they’d heard rumours about Loki’s Scream house being far too scary, so had cancelled on her. Instead deciding to go to a party instead.</p><p>‘Bunch of chickens.’ Casey muttered as she made her way up the hill to where the Scream house sat. She would go to this haunted house and then turn up at the party, telling them all about her <em>scary </em>experience.</p><p>She snorted to herself at the thought. How scary could a haunted house be? Apparently this one was aptly named and would make her scream. But she doubted that.</p><p>As she got closer, she could indeed hear screaming from inside. But she was almost certain it was fake, she didn’t see any cars around. She doubted there was even anyone else inside. But since she had already bought a ticket, she wasn’t letting ten quid go to waste. She at least wanted to get her money’s worth with a laugh at how bad it was.</p><p>Upon reaching the door, she went to knock but the door slowly swung open. Revealing a tall man in an all-black suit. Matching his long black hair. His face was quite pale, but he had striking features. The smirk that crossed his face was slightly terrifying. But Casey smiled.</p><p>‘Welcome, to my Scream house.’ His smirk grew even larger as he put his arms out to the side and motioned for her to come in.</p><p>She stepped inside, looking around her. It was more like an abandoned house than a haunted one.</p><p>‘So… what’s the deal?’ Casey asked, stopping a few feet from Loki.</p><p>‘You know the deal. You bought a ticket for a tour around my Scream house. If you don’t scream, you get a refund. Well, I say tour. It’s more a walk around, I shall not be guiding you. Feel free to check out all the rooms. But do not, and I repeat, do NOT go into the basement. It is off limits.’ He said firmly.</p><p>Casey raised an eyebrow. ‘Okayyy…’</p><p>‘Enjoy!’ Loki bowed and then suddenly disappeared in a green haze and the door behind her slammed shut, making her jump slightly.</p><p>‘Must be on some sort of timer. It’s all just magic tricks.’ She said to herself.</p><p>Deciding to get this over with, she went down the corridor and into the first room she came across. It was a normal living room. But as she stepped inside, a web came down over her and a huge mechanical spider came flying out of the wall towards her, before then disappearing back inside. It did make her squeal, so she would give him that one. But it wasn’t a scream.</p><p>Fighting the web off, she looked around the room and wandered over to the fire place. There was a large cauldron on the fire, something was bubbling inside. She peeked in and saw some bones in there and a skull floated to the top. She rolled her eyes and moved on to another room.</p><p>She found all the rooms to be rather boring. She jumped once or twice, but it was nothing spectacular. Fake mechanical robots as witches and werewolves, vampires and ghouls.</p><p>Casey made her way to the last room, but it was just as dull. When she exited it, she was faced with the door that led down to the basement. But it was locked when she tried the handle.</p><p>Curiosity took over her though, so she had a quick search for the key. It was in the most obvious of places for hiding a key, on top of the door frame.</p><p>‘Typical.’ She huffed as she put it in the lock and turned.</p><p>She knew Loki had warned her not to go down there, but it’s like when you see a wet paint sign. You can’t help but touch it to see if it’s actually wet.</p><p>It was dark as she made her way down the steps, but once she reached the bottom automatic lights came on. There was another door just a few feet on front of her. There was no lock on it, so she was able to just push it open. But once she stepped inside, before she even had a chance to take in the room, the large door swung shut behind her.</p><p>She turned around and tried to open it again, but it was locked. She frantically looked around for a key but there wasn’t even a door handle.</p><p>‘What the fuck?’ She panicked, eyes wide. But then she noticed a small screen to the left of the door. She tried pushing on it, and to her relief it came to life.</p><p>But her heart sank when she read what it said.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Complete all tasks to unlock the door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Power wash – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clean out – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rope walk – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stuffed – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>‘What the actual fuck?’ She gasped, eyes wide.</p><p>That’s when she turned around to see what she was dealing with.</p><p>There was a brick wall opposite her, but there was nothing else there. It just seemed like an empty room. But she heard a beeping noise before Loki’s voice filled the room.</p><p>‘Naught girl, disobeying my orders.’ But he sounded delighted at the fact. ‘Unfortunately for you, you’ve stumbled into my unfinished play room. You see, I built this for an ex to have some fun in. She enjoyed some challenges. But there were a few… teething issues that I have yet to fix. There is no escaping the room, unless you follow through the entire programme. You need to start by removing all your clothes and going over to the brick wall.’</p><p>‘What the hell? Get me out of here! You perv, I’m not doing that!’ Casey stared banging on the door.</p><p>‘You can tire yourself out as much as you wish, pet. But until you do as you’re told and complete each task, you will be stuck there. As much as I would like to come and let you out, I can’t. There is no other way. And I did warn you not to enter.’</p><p>Casey checked every nook and cranny for a way out, but there was nothing. She tried pressing more buttons on the screen but nothing worked.</p><p>Loki watched in amusement from his room, the camera directly at her. It would follow her every movement and she had no idea it was there.</p><p>He smirked when he saw she finally gave in. Two hours later. Knowing and accepting there was just one way out.</p><p>Casey whined in defeat. She started to remove her clothes, feeling extremely vulnerable. Even more so when she heard his voice again.</p><p>‘That’s a good girl. The sooner you get through the tasks, the sooner you will be out of here.’</p><p>‘You creep! You’re watching?’ She gasped, trying to hide her breasts.</p><p>Loki chuckled. ‘I am. How else am I supposed to make sure you’re safe?’</p><p>Casey gritted her teeth but carried on with removing her knickers. She shivered slightly as the floor was stone cold.</p><p>‘Now, get over to the wall so we can begin.’ Loki purred.</p><p>Casey closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She had to remain calm and composed to get through this. Then as soon as she was out, she was calling the police on his freaky ass for sure. She wasn’t going to let this sick freak get away with it.</p><p>She walked hesitantly over to the wall. As soon as she was within two feet of it, holes in the wall suddenly opened up and four mechanical arms came flying out. Before she could react, they grabbed her wrists and ankles, holding her just above the floor in a spread-eagle position. She cried out and tried to struggle, but the arms were too strong.</p><p>‘Beautiful. As I said before, I wouldn’t bother trying to fight it, pet. You will only tire yourself out.’</p><p>Casey whimpered as she heard another bit on the wall opening up. But she relaxed a tiny bit when she saw it was a shower head. She was super confused.</p><p>‘Ah, power wash. The first task for you to endure.’ Loki hummed.</p><p>He watched in absolute delight from the comfort of his room. A glass of wine at hand and some grapes. His belt was unbuckled and his zipper open, because he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would need easy access.</p><p>Casey’s moment of relaxation was over very quickly. There was a whirring noise and suddenly the shower head started spraying water. But the force was very strong, more than the average shower head.</p><p>It hit her stomach first. The water was warm though, which she was glad of. It soaked her entire body first, then focused in on her breasts. But that wasn’t the worst part.</p><p>The shower head moved down between her legs and aimed directly up against her cunt. She cried out as the pressure hit her so forcefully, she thought she was going to pass out. It moved in a little closer, making her howl as it then hit her clit. Which she was ashamed to realise was throbbing in pleasure.</p><p>Her head flew backwards as she tightened her hands into fists and cried out as she came hard. It wasn’t a nice orgasm though, it was a forced one. So quick, she hadn’t been able to fully enjoy it. To her horror, the shower head remained in place, aiming directly at her sensitive little clit. Forcing her into another painful orgasm.</p><p>‘Ooo, so delightful to watch, pet. I think you enjoyed that much more than you are willing to admit.’ He growled.</p><p>After twenty minutes, but felt like a life-time to Casey, the shower head stopped and she was lowered to the ground. Her legs were like jelly and she fell to her knees as the mechanical arms were retracted into the wall.</p><p>She crawled away from the wall, near the door. Panting and exhausted already. She heard a pinging noise and looked up at the screen by the door.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Complete all tasks to unlock the door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Power wash – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clean out – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rope walk – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stuffed – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>‘Well done for completing the first task. I wonder how you will fair with the second.’</p><p>Casey took a while to get her breath back. Then Loki coaxed her to go back to the wall for the second one. She dreaded to think what it was going to be.</p><p>Her body was still a bit weak, but she managed to get to her feet and walked over to the wall again. The same parts in the wall opened up and the same mechanical arms came out and restrained her in a spread-eagle position once more.</p><p>‘This is my favourite task, I must say.’ Loki’s sinful voice said across the speaker, making Casey bite her tongue to refrain from saying anything smart. Considering the position she was in, she knew it was best to keep quiet.</p><p>This time, instead of a shower head coming out of the wall, two lubricated tubes came out. What was contained within them Casey had no idea. But she knew she was about to find out pretty soon.</p><p>She started whining when the tubes moved down between her legs. One positioned at her pussy, the other at her anus. And they seemed to just hover there for a moment, as if dragging out her expected torture.</p><p>Loki smirked and started stroking his cock languidly. He flicked his wrist and moaned as the tubes thrust into both of Casey’s holes.</p><p>Casey bit down on her tongue hard to keep herself from screaming as she was violated in both holes. The lube made them slip in easier and the tubes weren’t <em>too</em> wide, but it was still uncomfortable. Especially the one in her anus, she had never put <em>anything </em>up there before.</p><p>But it got a lot worse for the poor girl.</p><p>Water started shooting into her, from both tubes.</p><p>‘Oh no… NO! PLEASE NO! STOP!’ She started crying out, but all she heard was Loki chuckling in return.</p><p>The enema in her ass felt so uncomfortable as she was filled with the warm water. It made her feel so heavy and bloated. The douching felt the same, very uncomfortable. The water kept pumping into her from both tubes until she felt like she was going to explode.</p><p>Suddenly the tubes popped out of her and she gasped as the water rushed out of her. Giving her such a strange feeling, a rather erotic feeling. But she pushed that thought out of her mind, she wasn’t going to give Loki the satisfaction.</p><p>But the tubes were replaced, not just twice but three times. Making sure she was thoroughly cleaned out.</p><p>‘Excellent, that’s you sparkling clean. Inside and out.’ Loki chuckled.</p><p>He wiped his own cum up with a tissue, he never did last long when watching a clean out.</p><p>Casey was once again released from the mechanical arms. She managed to stumble back over towards the door. Looking at the screen when it pinged.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Complete all tasks to unlock the door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Power wash – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clean out – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rope walk – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stuffed – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>‘Oh god. What the hell is rope walk?’ She asked, looking around the room.</p><p>‘You will find out soon enough.’ Loki purred.</p><p>Casey just wanted this to be over with now. So she went back over to the wall, wanting it to hurry up. Expecting the same arms to appear, she was surprised when this time it was different.</p><p>One large hole opened up and a huge mechanical arm with one clamp came out. It reached straight for her and snapped around her middle, locking her in tightly with her arms trapped down at her sides. She squeaked and tried to kick out as it lifted her up in the air.</p><p>The floor then changed and there was a long treadmill appeared beneath her. Then a long rope was pulled from one side of the room to the other, going above the treadmill. But there were many knots along the rope.</p><p>‘What the…’ Casey trailed off when she was lowered down onto the rope. She cried out and tried going up on her tiptoes to avoid it. But the rope was just the right height, snugly fitting between her pussy lips and directly on her clit. She was on her tiptoes already and it was painful, so she knew if she let her feet go flat that would be the end of her.</p><p>‘I suggest you start walking, pet.’ Loki demanded.</p><p>‘Wh… what the hell? No way!’ She cried out, knowing those knots would be painful on her. Hell, even just the rope alone would be.</p><p>‘Don’t say I didn’t warn you. You have to reach the other end to complete this task. If you don’t get moving, the treadmill will start. Making it so much more difficult for yourself.’</p><p>Loki was hard and throbbing once more. This task was always a delight to watch too, so much fun seeing his victims in pain.</p><p>Casey knew he wouldn’t be lying. So to try and get it over with, she started walking forward. But the drag of the rope on her clit burned and was so painful. When she reached the first knot, she struggled. It was quite a large knot and when she tried to pass it, it hit her clit and made her cry out in pain.</p><p>‘I can’t do it!’ She cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks.</p><p>‘You will be stuck forever on there if you don’t. The tasks don’t stop, another fault I need to fix.’</p><p>She soon learned how difficult it could get. The treadmill beneath her started to move very slowly in the opposite direction to where she was wanting to go, so she had no option but to walk. Not only making her tire quicker, but the movement was hurting.</p><p>To keep up and get past the knot, she had to walk even quicker on her tiptoes to beat the treadmill. She closed her eyes and took a big deep breath, then just went for it and forced herself to walk forward as quickly and forcefully as possible, getting over the knot with a scream.</p><p>Loki was jerking another one off rapidly as he watched her force herself across the rope. Crying and screaming in pain, especially when she came to another knot. But she was getting on far too easily, so to make it difficult and more of a challenge, he spun his finger around.</p><p>To Casey’s horror, the treadmill started to speed up a bit more. She couldn’t keep up, and was dragged backwards on the rope. The treadmill forced her back over a few knots, her screams of pain echoed around the room each time.</p><p>‘NO, YOU BASTARD!’ She howled loudly.</p><p>Loki laughed wickedly as he had another orgasm, making a mess of himself again.</p><p>It took three hours, three hours of absolute agony and torture before Casey managed to get across the other side of the rope. She was completely exhausted, broken. Her poor clit was battered and bruised. She was sure there were no nerve endings left.</p><p>She had never felt more relieved as she was in that moment when she was lifted from the rope and the treadmill. She collapsed in the middle of the room, unable to move. Her body so tired, she passed out from sheer exhaustion.</p><p>-</p><p>When she came to four hours later, she sobbed as she realised she was still in that room. It hadn’t been a nightmare.</p><p>But there was a tiny glimmer of hope when she looked at the screen.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Complete all tasks to unlock the door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Power wash – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clean out – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rope walk – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stuffed – not completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>One more to go. She dreaded to think what it was, but surely it wouldn’t be worse than what she had just endured. It couldn’t be.</p><p>‘Glad to see you are awake, pet. One more task to go.’</p><p>‘Ok… Let’s get it over with.’ She made her way over to the wall.</p><p>Again, mechanical arms came out. This time the floor opened up to reveal a large metal table that came up and she was laid upon. The mechanical arms were replaced by leather straps. But her feet were raised up and spread wide apart, her bum just over the edge of the table.</p><p>She closed her eyes and waited, while nothing happened. Part of her thought maybe the next machine was broken, whatever it would be. How Loki had made all of these tasks, she had no idea. He must be some evil genius or something.</p><p>Fear ran through her veins when she heard heavy footsteps walking towards her. She looked down, but her head was quickly forced back down when a large strap came up from the table and wrapped around her neck, holding her down.</p><p>She was trembling badly when Loki approached her between her legs. She was startled when she felt his cool hands stroke her thighs. She could just see Loki in her view, looming over her.</p><p>‘Well, well, well. Ready for the final task, are we?’ He grinned.</p><p>‘I… I thought you couldn’t get in?’ She whimpered.</p><p>Loki chuckled and leaned down, biting into her inner thigh that made her cry out. ‘I am the god of lies, pet. And I can get in wherever I want to. Including your lovely body that has been prepared so nicely for me and my friend.’</p><p>That made her eyes widen. His friend? What?</p><p>She wasn’t left wondering for long. Another being walked over to her, but she was shocked and confused to see it was another Loki.</p><p>‘What… What the heck is going on?’</p><p>‘Shhh. Just enjoy the last ride. I know I certainly will.’ He said wickedly as he then prised her bum cheeks wide apart, revealing her puckered asshole to him. Without any warning or preparation, he rammed his cock into her, making her scream.</p><p>‘Ohh and look at that. You’ve screamed. Not for the first time either.’ He laughed as he started thrusting into her.</p><p>The second Loki walked up to her head, he stroked her cheek softly at first. Then he waved his hand over the table and had part of it disappear so her head was over the edge. He moved in and pinched her nose, forcing her mouth to open. He then forced his cock into her mouth and down her throat as far as he could, releasing her nose so she could breathe through that instead. She had no option but to do so.</p><p>The original Loki that was plundering her ass, had a large dildo form in his hand. It was a clone of his own cock. He winked at her, his hips still moving at a ruthless pace, and he pressed the dildo into her. Moving it in time with his own thrusting in her ass.</p><p>Casey was sobbing around the cock in her mouth, drooling everywhere. She couldn’t take it, feeling so full from being filled in every hole.</p><p>But what made her feel worse, was she was starting to enjoy it. Her body was starting to respond well to the violation, no matter how much she cried.</p><p>From the width of the dildo in her pussy, it was rubbing against her clit with each and every thrust. At least the nerves weren’t completely damaged, she thought. That was a plus. She just had to keep calm and ride this out, then she would be free.</p><p>Loki grunted and groaned above her, both of them did. And Casey moaned around his cock as she came, squeezing the dildo in her pussy. Loki could feel that too. He thrust into her once more, both of them did. Then he came, in every hole. Even the dildo came too, how that happened she had no idea.</p><p>But she started to feel really full again, like she had with the clean out task. But at least this time she felt fluttery and high, having came too. And at the relief of knowing it was finally over…</p><p>‘Ohhhhh now, pet. That was so much fun, I must say.’ Loki chuckled. The dildo and second Loki vanished right on front of her eyes.</p><p>Casey still had no idea how he did that. But she knew it must’ve been trickery of some sorts.</p><p>The ping from the screen made her turn her head to take a look.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Complete all tasks to unlock the door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Power wash – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Clean out – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Rope walk – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Stuffed – completed</em>
  </b>
</p><p>She almost cried in relief when the door swung open.</p><p>Loki stepped back and watched as she slid off the table when the restraints let her go. She was like a baby deer taking her first steps as she rushed towards the door, grabbing her clothes on the way. Loki’s cum was leaking down her thighs and she still had plenty dribbling down her chin.</p><p>Without looking back, she stumbled up the steps and down the corridor towards the front door. It was open and she was about there when it slammed shut and Loki smoothly slid into her view on front of her. Fully clothed in his suit, not looking ruffled up at all.</p><p>‘Well, did you enjoy my Scream house?’ He smirked, folding his arms over his chest.</p><p>‘No! It was disgusting!’ She snarled at him, using her clothes to shield herself as best she could. She hadn’t even put them on yet, she just wanted out of there.</p><p>Loki chuckled, his eyes were twinkling mischievously. ‘You screamed. So no refund.’</p><p>‘Stuff your refund!’ She snapped and pushed past him, hauling the door open.</p><p>‘Oh I know. But it means I win and get my reward for you screaming.’</p><p>She paused with a foot out the door. She looked over her shoulder, shaking slightly. ‘What?’</p><p>Loki raised his eyebrows as he put his hands behind his back, looking innocent. ‘Oh dear. Did you not read the small print before accepting the terms and conditions when you booked your ticket?’</p><p>The look on her face told him that answer.</p><p>‘I suggest you take a look, pet. Before you do anything stupid.’</p><p>Casey ran out of the house and down the hill to safety. Once she was sure she was far enough away from that mad man, she stopped and put on her clothes. She pulled her phone out and was about to dial for the police, when she decided for some reason to quickly check her email confirmation.</p><p>She almost puked when she read what she had actually agreed to.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you don’t scream in my Scream house, you get a full refund. However, if you scream, you waive all rights to contacting the police for anything that goes on within my house. You also agree to return to me every Halloween. Or I reserve the rights to come after you for a breach of terms and conditions.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Happy spooking!</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>